Slow Food
Slow Food è un'associazione internazionale senza scopo di lucro nata in Italia, a Bra nel 1986 con il nome di Arcigola. Le finalità Slow Food nasce nella città di Bra, in provincia di Cuneo, e si pone come obiettivo la promozione del diritto a vivere il pasto, e tutto il mondo dell'enogastronomia, innanzitutto come un piacere. Fondata da Carlo Petrini e pensata come risposta al dilagare del fast food e alla frenesia della vita moderna, Slow Food studia, difende e divulga le tradizioni agricole ed enogastronomiche di ogni parte del mondo. Slow Food si è impegnata per la difesa della biodiversità e dei diritti dei popoli alla sovranità alimentare, battendosi contro l'omologazione dei sapori, l'agricoltura massiva, le manipolazioni genetiche. Lo statuto # far acquisire dignità culturale alle tematiche legate al cibo ed alla alimentazione; # individuare i prodotti alimentari e le modalità di produzione legati a un territorio, nell'ottica della salvaguardia della biodiversità, promuovendone l'assunzione a ruolo di beni culturali; # elevare la cultura alimentare dei cittadini e, in particolare, delle giovani generazioni, con l'obiettivo del raggiungimento della piena coscienza del diritto al piacere ed al gusto; # promuovere la pratica di una diversa qualità della vita, fatta del rispetto dei tempi naturali, dell'ambiente e della salute dei consumatori, favorendo la fruizione di quei prodotti che ne rappresentano la massima espressione qualitativa; # sollecitare l'attenzione dell'opinione pubblica verso le tematiche ambientali ed in particolare verso la salvaguardia della biodiversità e delle tradizioni culinarie. Il Manifesto Il 21 dicembre 1989, all'Opéra-Comique di Parigi, nasce ufficialmente il movimento internazionale per la Difesa e il Diritto al Piacere. Sottoscrivono il Manifesto delegati provenienti da: Argentina, Austria, Brasile, Danimarca, Francia, Germania, Giappone, Italia, Olanda, Spagna, Stati Uniti, Svezia, Svizzera, Ungheria, Venezuela. La sua forma archetipa, apparsa sulla newsletter "Rosmarino" nel novembre 1987, è firmata dagli storici 13 padri fondatori: Folco Portinari, Carlo Petrini, Stefano Bonilli, Valentino Parlato, Gerardo Chiaromonte, Dario Fo, Francesco Guccini, Gina Lagorio, Enrico Menduni, Antonio Porta, Ermete Realacci, Gianni Sassi, Sergio Staino. Progetti Università di Scienze Gastronomiche L'Università di Scienze Gastronomiche a Pollenzo, frazione di Bra (CN), e Colorno (PR) è stata fondata da Slow Food nel 2004, in collaborazione con le regioni Piemonte e Emilia-Romagna. Carlo Petrini e Massimo Montanari sono i principali ideatori e promotori di questa realtà, il cui obiettivo primario era quello di promuovere l'educazione gastronomica a e la cultura del cibo. Si sta attivando il corso di Laurea Specialistica nel settore ittico a Genova, terza sede dell'ateneo. Terra Madre Il progetto più importante portato avanti da Slow Food è Terra Madre - incontro mondiale delle Comunità del cibo, giunto nell'ottobre 2006 alla sua seconda edizione: cinquemila contadini, pescatori, allevatori di tutto il mondo che si riuniscono all'Oval di Torino per discutere di sovranità alimentare, difesa della biodiversità, diritto a un cibo più buono, pulito, giusto. Esso è la naturale evoluzione di progetti in difesa della biodiversità come l'Arca del Gusto (un censimento di prodotti alimentari locali minacciati dall'estinzione), dei Presidii (progetti sul territorio che hanno lo scopo di sostenere concretamente questi prodotti) e il Premio Slow Food per la biodiversità. Nel 2002, per sostenere questi e altri progetti nel sud del mondo, Slow Food ha promosso la nascita della Fondazione Slow Food per la biodiversità. Slow Food Editore Slow Food è anche una casa editrice ("Slow Food Editore"), che pubblica guide, asSaggi, manuali, itinerari, che scandagliano lo scibile della cultura enogastronomica. Il best seller è Osterie d'Italia, sussidiario del mangiar-bere all'Italia: una guida alla migliore cucina di tradizione regionale italiana e un viaggio in circa 1700 tappe all'insegna della convivialità e dei piaceri dello Slow Food. Inoltre, Slow Food Editore pubblica la rivista Slowfood, che arriva agli oltre 35000 soci italiani in otto numeri l'anno. Slow food (periodico) Diffusa in oltre 30 000 copie, la rivista non si trova nelle edicole, ma è inviata sei volte l'anno ai soci italiani di Slow Food. Essa tratta dei grandi temi dell'alimentare o dell'agricoltura, dei Presidii italiani e internazionali, delle comunità del cibo di Terra Madre incontrate nei vari paesi del mondo, di viaggi sostenibili, dei luoghi-icona del buon vivere, di Slow Folk. Contiene interviste e testimonianze, recensioni, racconti letterari accompagnati da illustrazioni, le anticipazioni, le gallerie fotografiche e i temi filosofici delle manifestazioni Slow Food (Salone del Gusto, Slow Fish e Cheese), itinerari del vino o dell'olio. La rivista è diretta da Silvia Ceriani. Le firme provengono prevalentemente dal settore enogastronomico italiano ed estero. Presidii di Slow Food Il progetto Presidii di Slow Food nasce nel 1999 come naturale evoluzione dell'Arca del Gusto per il recupero e la salvaguardia di piccole produzioni di eccellenza gastronomica minacciate dall'agricoltura industriale, dal degrado ambientale, dall'omologazione. Anche se questa sorta di certificazione non è ufficiale (è assegnata da un comitato scientifico di Slow Food), i criteri di definizione sono simili a quelli di certificazioni come "Indicazione geografica protetta" IGP e "Denominazione di origine protetta" DOP, ma con un disciplinare di produzione molto più rigido. Il tentativo è di sostituire al criterio di una selezione dei prodotti fatta dagli organi pubblici, un riconoscimento che si basa solo sulla fiducia nella serietà delle scelte fatta da una Associazione internazionale. Fondazione Slow Food per la Biodiversità La Fondazione Slow Food per la Biodiversità-Onlus difende la biodiversità alimentare e le tradizioni gastronomiche di tutto il mondo, promuove un'agricoltura sostenibile, rispettosa dell'ambiente, dell'identità culturale dei popoli e del benessere animale. Figlia di Slow Food, ma con una propria autonomia statutaria, economica e amministrativa, finanzia i progetti realizzati per la tutela della biodiversità: l'Arca del Gusto, i Presidii e il Premio. Sostiene progetti in tutto il mondo, con un occhio di riguardo per i Paesi più poveri, dove difendere la biodiversità non significa soltanto migliorare la qualità della vita, ma garantire la vita stessa. Nutrire il pianeta Il movimento Slow food è sostenitore di una agricoltura maggiormente compatibile, che, a loro parere, permette non solo una migliore qualità del cibo, ma anche una modalità di maggiori rese. A tale concezione si contrappone il movimento che ha portato alla rivoluzione verde sostenuto dal premio Nobel Norman Borlaug.L'agronomo Antonio Saltini prevede un futuro caratterizzato dall'accentuarsi del problema delle carenza di derrate alimentari. ''Convivium'' La rete dei 100.000 associati di Slow Food è suddivisa in sedi locali (dette Condotte in Italia e Convivium nel mondo), coordinate da Convivium leader che si occupano di organizzare corsi, degustazioni, cene, viaggi, di promuovere a livello locale le campagne lanciate dall'associazione, di attivare progetti diffusi come gli orti scolastici e di partecipare ai grandi eventi organizzati da Slow Food a livello internazionale. Sono attivi più di 1.000 Convivium Slow Food in 130 Paesi, comprese le 410 Condotte in Italia. Slow food all'estero Slow food Regno Unito Slow Food UK opera affinché cresca una consapevolezza strategica per quanto riguarda la sostenibilità e la giustizia sociale intorno al cibo e alle fattorie in Gran Bretagna. Slow Food UK è anche una organizzazione che fornisce supporto amministrativo ai gruppi locali gestiti da membri Slow FOdd, che Slow Food UK is a membership organization that provides administrative support to local groups throughout the country and these regional groups are led by Slow Food members, che intraprendono azioni significative di base nelle loro comunità locali. Slow food Australia Il movimento Slow Food Australia ha lo scopo di incrementare la consapevolezza nella comunità del valore del cibo locale buono e pulito dalla fattoria al mercato . È stata creata una campagna per avere inclusi nell'Ark of Taste di Slow Food International (che nomina i prodotti e i cibi minacciati per nazione) i seguenti cibi australiani: il miele d'ape ligure dell'Isola di Kangaroo, la nocciola bunya del Queensland, la salsiccia di toro-cinghiale di Vittoria e il miele tasmaniano di Leatherwood . Critiche Nonostante i lodevoli obiettivi ci sono altri problemi che non vengono affrontati. Ad esempio, senza alterare in modo significativo la giornata di lavoro delle masse, la preparazione del cibo in una maniera slow food può essere un onere aggiuntivo a chi prepara il cibo (spesso donne). Al contrario, la società più benestanti possono permettersi il tempo e le spese di sviluppo di 'gusto', 'conoscenza' e 'discernimento'. L'obiettivo dichiarato di Slow Food è di preservare se stesso dal "contagio della moltitudine" può essere visto come elitario . Note Voci correlate * Fast food * Gastronomia * Presidii ed Arca del Gusto di Slow Food * Città Slow * Carlo Petrini * Land grabbing * Slow Fish * Ocean grabbing * Pesce sostenibile Collegamenti esterni * Sito ufficiale di Slow Food Italia * Slow Food Editore Fonti * Categoria:Gastronomia Categoria:Associazioni culturali Categoria:Organizzazioni ambientaliste Categoria:Organizzazioni non governative Categoria:Associazioni di volontariato Categoria:Associazioni non profit